New wolf in town
by Suzuma
Summary: Alcide now the Pack Master tries to take Emma from Sam but a new face in town gets in the middle. Alcide is forced to withdraw and come up with another way to get Emma or come to terms with a shifter raising her.
1. Chapter 1

_Alcide trys to take Emma from Sam but a new wolf in town stops him._

Meabh-The name Maebh is from _Celtic mythology_, referring to a warrior Queen who is a main character in the epic The Cattle Raid of Cooley. The name means "intoxicating" or "she who intoxicates" or "a cause of great joy". Or perhaps "drunk woman". This name has also been recorded as meaning "wolf queen"

Disclamer: I do not own True blood. But I wish I did. 

_This is only to be read if you want a semi-spolier to True blood season 6. But its only about Alcide and my AU I was always talking about making. Her name is up top explain who she is will come later. I got bored and wanted a break from Mass effect._

_Chapter one _

_Emma belongs to me_

_Inside Sam Merlot's home, stud a woman with long red hair. Her eyes bright as the day sky, fixing her frame she sat down next to Emma. Her long time best friend Luna had recently died, and left Sam to take care of her daughter. The woman felt obilgated to help in the process of Emma adjusting to her new home. Even if its only been one night, Meabh had settled in nicely. Emma had fallen asleep before Sam was to retrun._

_The door opened reviling Sam, holding three boxes of what seemed to be dinner. A smile wrapped around Meabh's lips, the shifter approached the counter putting the food down. His keys went next to with a clunk, the young woman's ears perked up. She started to have a bad feeling, "This fool fell asleep about an hour ago." Lafayette spoke shutting the TV off._

_The red head moved out of the way, making it towards the door. "I better get going Sam." She spoke quick "No Red you can stay. I have dinner for you." He coaxed her back towards the kitchen where she leaned against the counter. "Thanks man I owe you one." He walked towards the man with a smile on his lips. Lafayette always seemed to be there when anyone need him._

"_You owe me more than that. But that's alright I'll just put it on your tab." Sam continued towards the kitchen, opening a cabinet on the right. He was about to take out some plates, "She is a good kid She has a special kind of sprit about herself. She an't bring you any kind of trouble is she?" Lafayette boasted it had been a while since he took care of one, but never wanted one of his own. Meabh looked at him with a slight laugh admitting from her soft lips. _

"_The less you know the better for me." Meabh couldn't agree more, she didn't want this human screaming up and down the street about shifters and were's. What Luna did was enough to make them want to go into even deeper hiding. The sound of tires hitting the ground at a fast speed, sounding like someone was in a hurry._

_Head light flashed in Sam's window, who was here? This late at night? The car came to a screeching halt, someone hit the brakes hard. Making all three of them look towards the bright light. The shifter gave them the sign to stay here, but he knew Red wouldnt take stay for an answer. So when the door opened, she watched from the door._

_She didn't want to see anyone get hurt, let alone anything happen to Emma. It would break her heart as well as Luna's. Watching Sam walk off the porch she stud there, the scent was in the air, it was wolves. It smelt like three of them, a brute and two bitches. Once the doors opened she saw who it was. Alcide a wolf she recognized not only by name but by reputation._

_The first older were-bitch came up to Sam in a panic, the light shined on her. "Wheres EM?!" She hollered at Sam who approached this calmly at first."Is she alright?" She asked again "Yeah..Yeah. She's okay. She's inside." Sam repeated to her. This woman must have been Emma's grandmother Luna spoke poorly about. "What about Luna? We saw her on the television. "_

"_She didn't make it." He looked down in grief for a moment while the grandmother cried out "I am so sorry Sam." She offered him a sympathetic look, her eyes closed for a quick moment. Alcide spoke promptly "I'm so man." Pushing past Sam the were-bitch was pushed back by the shifters arm. Once things got more physical Lafayette approached the door, walking out onto the porch. _

"_Can I see Emma?" She pleaded, all she really wanted was to see her grandbaby. " is sleeping right now. It be best if ya'll came back in the tomorrow. She has been through a lot." Sam spoke softly, he didn't want to wake the sleeping child. _

_The male were walked up closer to the shifter, he seemed to be angry. "Listen Sam, Luna shifted on national television has put us all shifters and weres in danger of being exposed. Now the Fed's are going to be investigating probably going to be looking for Emma 's just a matter of time before they find you."_

"_We can shift and hide. And we will be okay." Sam spoke softly trying to save Emma, he didnt want to see her ripped out of his arms. It was what Luna wanted, her last wishes. "You sure about that?" The were-bitch spoke nasty to him, this made Meabh's blood boil. No way was anyone going to talk to him like that. About to intervene Lafayette stopped her holding out his arm. She growled in anger, her eyes lit up gold._

"_Listen I'm your friend. And as your friend I'm telling you, I think it's best for Emma to come home with us." The shifter glanced into the were's eyes. His words through him like butter, it was like he was saying Sam wasnt fit to be a father. "I'm sorry I cant do it." The pitch grew deeper in the brutes words "She's a were-wolf Sam. Martha here is her grandmother. She needs to be with her family now. Her pack."_

"_Last time we trusted your pack with Emma, Russel Edgtion his hands on her. I found her in a cage." His voice hightened to how angered he was becoming. "And Luna gave her life to save her. So NO YOU CANT take her home with YOU." He growled the last bit. _

"_I am sorry that my mistake cost Luna her life. But EMMA belongs with us. You honestly think you would be a better parent than we can be?A single man living by himself. Forcing Emma to hide as a wolf from the police?" She spat, anger now spewed from her like venom from a snake._

"_I hated were-wolves." He said confidently. Staring Martha steight in the eyes, he was angry. So was everyone there, it was just in the air. "Your going to teach Emma to hate her own kind?!Hate what she is? "The younger were-bitch called out at him, she pushed past Martha._

"_Why dont ya'll mind fucking mangy ass business. Emma says she wants to stay with Sam." Lafayette called to them, "Ya'll better watch what you say if you know whats good for you." _

_The young wolf seemed angered, Meabh's eyes glowed even more. _

_Alcide pushed the young were-bitch back "Hey hold up. We all wants whats best for Emma." Sam bit his teeth "Listen I gave Luna my word. And I'm gonna keep it." A young voice called for him, it was Emma "Sam." She called out to him. Martha started for Emma and scooped her up. "Emma baby come with me." Emma started thrashing and kicking screaming "I want to stay with Sam." _

_It was now or never. Mearh started for Martha, "Put her down" Sam pleaded, Alcide turned to grab Sam, when he punched the sifter straight in the face. While he was occupied Mearh grabbed the older were-bitch and pulled her. Forcing her to almost drop Emma, but Red grabbed her before the ground. Martha fell straight on her ass, making Red laugh hard._

_She placed Emma behind her "Lafayette take her inside. I don't want her to see this." A nod came from him, he scooped her up into a full run back to the house. Slamming the door, Meabh felt better now she could go full wolf on them, the younger of the were-bitch came for her. _

_She closed lined her, knocking her to the ground. "Your going to eat dirt bitch." Climbing on top her, she started to wail down on her. Taking a few punches, it started to hurt her. Red's knuckles started to making her want to punch harder, she knew she couldn't. She was picked up by the Alpha male by her long red hair._

"_A wolf in my town who didn't approach or join my pack." His eyes leaned onto her body, her blank tang top now covered in dirt. Her short jean shorts ripped and soaked with blood, he recognized her. Meabh a wolf from his old pack in Mississippi, his eyes cringed dropping her. _

"_Shit Red-bell." He coaxed growling a bit, he didn't want to fight her. He knew better than to start anything with her. Looking down at his mate, he came to her side. Picking her up, he climbed back into his truck with Martha getting in last. "I'll get Emma back." She cursed, while Red walked over to the shifter picking him back to his feet. "You better tough guy?" _

_He laughed slightly in pain, he did take a punch squear to the jaw. And it hurt like a bitch but he wasn't going to show any weaknesses. "I'm fine Red." He rubbed his jaw, slightly closing his eyes. She placed one of his arms around her back bring him inside. _

_Going to the freezer she grabbed a bag of pees. Thowing them to the human, he pressed them into his jaw line. "That should be better." She called walking over to Emma, who crawled over to her, grabbing onto her. "I dont want to go with them. I want to stay here with Sam and you." She hugged tightly onto her waist._

"_Dont worry Em. No one is going to take you away from us. I'll make sure of it." She started to run her digits throughout the young girls hair. A smile wrapped around her lips, a yawn admitted from Red. Sam looked at them, Lafayette spoke "I'll take care of Sam. Why don't you two ladies get to bed." _

_Red nodded picking Emma up, bringing her into Sam's bedroom. She quickly changed out of her dirty clothing and into something comfortable. A pair of pink panties and a long white t-shirt. Climbing into bed Emma laughed a bit "Can we play Reddie?" She asked, "No Em maybe tomorrow." The young girl nodded closing her eyes, they both fell asleep._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bar Girl

Rolling out of bed Meabh started to yawn, her long red hair in a mess. The pillows tossed everywhere, with Emma crawled under the biggest one. Her chest moves up and down, she was breathing heavy. Still asleep from all the excitement last night, walking out of the room. She saw Sam, all sprawled out on the couch, in his boxers no less. A slight groan admitted from her lips, tossing a blanket over him. She didn't wasn't Emma to see him like that.

Approaching the fridge Red started going through it, only to find an almost empty gallon of milk. A few expired eggs, and what seemed to be meat. He really needed to stalk up on shit if she was going to be staying there with him. Closing the door she quietly snuck past him and into the bedroom.

Climbing back into bed with Emma, who curled up to her. A smile came upon her lips, she nuzzled into her chest. "Emma. Are you hungry?" Red looked down at Em who smiled back up at her "Yes." Once more Red rolled out of bed and this time got dressed pulling something out of her bag. "Here were going to get pan cakes."

It was a long red dress which she quickly changed into, they both got out of bed. Pulling a pair of shorts on and a tang top, they both made their way towards the front door. Sam started to stir "What's going on?" He asked looking at both girls, "Where going to get some food in our stomachs since you have nothing in your fridge." He laughed a bit, but he knew Red was right. Since he was rarely home he didn't want the food to spoil.

"Alright just take some money from—" Cutting him off Meabh spoke "No I don't need your money Sam I have my own." She growled lightly, trying to say she didn't need a man to pay for everything. Opening the door Meabh laughed a bit "Thanks anyways Sam. Do you want me to bring you back?" He rubbed his eyes nodding slightly, before leading she turned his coffee pot on.

A smile wrapped around his lips, he was happy to have Red here. She seemed to really start to take to his morning work. It seemed like she knew what he wanted including the coffee and the way he liked it. Black, she even set out a cup for him. Walking out the door Emma and Red both climb into her car, taking off.

"So Red are they going to come back for me?" Meabh was not going to sugar cot the question. She knew Alcide and his pack would return and take her away. But with Meabh alongside of her, Emma wasn't going anywhere. "They will try to take you again. I won't let it happen because your mom wouldn't it." A soft smile appeared on the red head, with the little girl laughing.

The car pulled up to a small dinner; one of the places Meabh normally would go for a cheap but good meal. Exiting the car she waited for Emma to get out, the two entered the dinner getting into a booth. They waited for a waiter to come over where they ordered pancakes and lots of them. Enough for left over and for Sam, both girls relaxed after eating.

Meabh couldn't help but over hear a few kids. "We saw them, their eyes glowed yellow. They were going to shift. And that one girl beat the shit out of the other." Said a man who flipped through a digital camera, Red rose to her feet telling Emma to meet her at the car. "Come on guys I don't believe we should do that here." Called out the young woman, who turned around. Seeing Meabh coming up on them, she recognized her from last night. A gasp admitted from her lips, while Red reached over her.

Grabbing onto the camera, she crushed it in her hand. "Listen to me _humans_; I don't want any trouble for you. So stay out of this and forget you ever saw what happened. Leave town NOW." She threatened them, but Meabh was a peacefull person when it came to humans. She had their best intrest in mind, even if they didn't see it that way. Walking out of the dinner, she unlocked her car putting the left overs in the back.

A slight sigh over came her lips. "What happened Meb?" called Emma climbing into the car. "It was nothing sweetie. They just found something out they shouldn't have." Turning the car on Red started to drive back to Sam's, once they pulled up she brought the food inside. "Here I got you some pancakes and you're getting ready to leave?"

Sam nodded slightly "I want you to stay here with Emma. Ya'll are welcomed to come to the bar for lunch and dinner. It'll be on me." Shaking her head "Sam you need to eat, and relax you just got punched last night and have been through hell and back. You should take the day off. I could run the bar for you."

"No Red I can't let you do that—" She growled loudly at him, while he sighed gently "Fine you can run the bar. But Lafayette is helping." She nodded, she really didn't mind having him work with her. It was something about him that made her not worry. She felt she was in good hands, with him around. Opening the front door, Meabh exited walking towards the bar. Opening the back door, Lafayette was standing there.

"Looks like its just you and me sugar lips." He spoke, which made a smile appear on her lips. Walking inside she started to put things where they belonged. Stalking up on booze as well, Sam barely had the good shit out. Even if it was the morning after the night she had, she really needed a drink. Looking throughout the liquor she blinked lightly. Knowing where the good stuff was, she picked it out. "I'm taking you home with me." She brushed off the dust.

A little before eleven three more people showed up, the cook Tarry along with his wife Arlene. And a woman named Holly, people started to pour in looking for food. Standing behind the bar, she started to mix drinks. Not too many people wanted them at this time of day so it was relative easy.

Until the scent of a wolf stunning her in place, making her worry more. It was two wolves from Alcides pack, shaking her head they sat down. Ordering food, Meabh pressed started to listen in. "So were coming back here later." The one girl nodded agreeing, they seemed to be plotting another way to take Emma from Sam. Making her way towards them, Lafayette's eyes locked onto Meb. He looked upon her worried.

Aproching the wolves, the caught wind of her scent, growling lightly. "Who are you?" The younger of the two spoke, his eyes darted up and down her body. Her ampul breasts matched perfectly by her thin waist and curvy hips. He whistled at her, with a slight grin admitting from his lips. Rolling her eyes she brought her hands to her hips "I am Meabh Fenrir. And why are you here?" The man started to laugh while the other reached for her.

"Your that wolf that beat the stuffing out of Rikki. She had it coming." He turned away looking at his friend. Who nodded in agreement, both seemed not to like her but they seemed to like Alcide. Maybe it was time for a new Alpha female. Turning away one of the males tried grabbing for her ass until Lafayette grabbed it. "No touching the Lady." Over powering the human, the wolf pushed him back on his ass.

Almost making Meb's eyes glow, she needed to keep herself under control. Quietly she turned looking at them, a slight growl admitted from her lips. She walked back towards the bar going behind it. Hours started to pass, something over came the young woman. She exited walking out from the bar " Lafayette. Will you man the bar for a few. I have something to go do."

So how do you like it? Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three The Alpha's Mate**

_**Beware the full moon shining bright**_

_**Echoing through the endless night**_

_**A howl and a scream pierce the depths**_

In the dead of night, Meabh came up to Sam's house, something just didn't seem right. Looking through his windows, all she could see was black. It wasn't like Sam to leave without telling anyone. Trying the front door, it opened easily shocking Meabh. A sigh escaped her lips, the heavy scent of wolf blasting through her nose.

Walking up the steps cautiously in case they were still here, she paused at the doorway, from that point she could see most of the abode, the whole place was trashed. The wolves had come back looking for Emma, Alcide was going to pay. Making her way down the trailer to the back room, the bedroom, she saw that the bed was overturned.

She heard a noise and she could smell that someone was still in the room, one problem the house if you called it that was empty, leaving whoever it was under the bed. Picking it up she pushed it aside.

Red blinked her eyes as they focused on the body before her. It was Sam, and it looked like they beat the piss out of him. For the moment he was unconscious but he was the only one who could tell her what happened.

Leaning down, the woman slapped him, trying to wake him up. It worked after a few good slaps. "What the, Red. Shit where the fuck is Emma?" He cursed looking around, throughout the items in his room. "Those assholes took her!" Red called out, her eyes started to glow yellow in her anger.

"We have to go after her. I can track them. They can't hide from me." Giving into the turn fully she shifted into a wolf and raced off. Meabh wanted to be far away from Sam. She didn't want him to get hurt once again. Faster and faster her legs moved taking her further and further away. Coming to a dirt road she stopped, a car veered out of the way narrowly missing her.

A loud growl came from her. Shaking it off, Meabh started up the right side of the compound, watching a car pull up. Her ears flattened against her head, listening. The car doors opened, she could hear people talking, they were humans. They seemed scared and she knew it. Not many knew of the existence of weres but those that did kept it a secret. Screaming started making Meabh's blood boil.

The hunt was on "RIKKI DON'T!" Alcide yelled trying to hold back his mate, who jumped up and latched onto the human nearest to her. Meabh wasn't going to stand for it, she ran around the building, looking up she saw Sam. He was an owl sitting on a perch watching over where Emma was.

"No stand down!" Alcide ordered the pack, trying to take control of the situation before anyone else died but it was futile. Once the already wound up wolves smelled fresh blood, there was no stopping them. Meabh could only watch as the humans fell. They were slaughtered before her, gritting her teeth she turned to Sam.

He flew down once everyone was distracted and shifted back to his human form, Meabh was his back up. She watched as he went inside and scooped up Emma. The last human still alive caught her attention, she veered off running for her. A black mass was only a few inches before her, until she was shut down. A large red paw, the black wolf's muzzle slammed to the ground.

It coughed up dirt, while Red growled, protecting the human. Her gold eyes glowed, her ivory fangs admitted a rather intense pressure. Making the black wolf back down, its ears dropped back. A scent overcame her nose; it was Alcide who looked upon her. He saw what she did, and to him she did the right thing. He chased the black wolf back towards the center of the pack.

The black wolf shifted back into her human form, revealing it to be Rikki. Alcide turned around and joined her, angry he yelled. "Why did you disobey me?" He snorted; Meabh turned her head around seeing Sam help the human get up.

She felt her duty was done, she did her job. Until two wolves backed her in, a third one had started off for Sam and the girl. _Shit. I can't let that wolf catch up to them. It will be a cold day in hell when I let that happen._

Lunging into the air Meabh bounced off of one of them. Pushing them down hard into the ground, a loud thud came from under her matching the impact. Her feet hit the ground only long enough for her to catch the wolf after her friends. Grabbing onto the scruff of its neck, she almost snapped it but instead chose to throw the wolf aside. It hit the side of the tree, breaking a few of its ribs.

Hearing one of his pack members in pain, Alcide shifted into his wolf form. Running towards where the cries came from. He looked at Meabh who was standing a little ways over. A small amount of blood dripped from her mouth, she licked it up trying to hide it. An angry growl came from his mouth, he wanted to rip Meabh a new one but she wasn't part of his pack.

Rikki caught up with them, seeing the wolf on the ground, she moved closer trying to figure out who it was. Finding it to be a family member, she bared her fangs going straight for Red. Latching onto her neck, clamping down hard blood started to spill. The metallic taste of it filled Rikki's mouth.

She loved that taste, it felt right to her, but something seemed off. Red wasn't collapsing like she should be, the pain should have her on her knees. Shaking Rikki off her neck, Meabh turned on her opponent sinking her fangs into Rikki.

Rikki cried out in pain, but Red did not let go. Her eyes had glazed over; she was becoming the beast she kept locked away. The reason most called her Red, the blood spilled to the ground covering it quickly, pudding down to the tree line. Alcide shifted into his human form. "Knock it off Red you're going to kill her." He shouted at her.

Her eyes turned back into their normal gold, an almost lifeless Rikki lingered in her mouth. Dropping the poor wolf to the ground, she stood up. No strength left she shifted into her human skin, "What the fuck?" Meabh turned human as well. "Sorry about that, but you came after me. You're luck to be alive right now." Turning to face Rikki, Red showed her a smile. Her eyes usually blue were now a deep red.

Red's blood lust hadn't subsided just yet, even in her human form the urge to kill lingered. It was just easier for her to kill in her wolf than her human. Rikki leaned in closer to Alcide who looked at her. He was annoyed by her actions. She had no right to attack Red even if she hurt one of her family members it wasn't right attacking when she wasn't ready to defend.

"Look Alcide I understand I did something wrong. So I promise I will pay for it. Under one condition. I want you to leave Sam and Emma alone." She pleaded, Meabh didn't want to see the girl ripped from Sam. She knew what it was like growing up, at an early age she lost her mother to a pack debate. So her father was left to raise her. If she had lost him too, that was the worst thing she could imagine. She couldn't let that happen to Emma.

"I can't do that. Emma is part of this pack. As for your punishment. I'll have you join my pack. I take full responsibility to your actions. So don't do it again." He spoke to her now as her alpha, she bent down on one knee. Trying to show him some well deserved respect, even if she didn't agree with his actions.

So Meabh looked around seeing what she could of the pack she had regrettably been forced to join. She watched a few wolves start to run off, Alcide spoke "After Sam." They took off into the woods, howls echoed throughout the woods.

Shaking her head she turned to see Alcide walking up to Rikki, checking her wounds. A grin over came the woman's face, she was showing Meabh she was barely hurt; but to Alcide she made a big deal about it.

Red turned away, her wounds still dripped blood. No one seemed to care that she was walking away from them. She wanted no part of their love fest, someone gestured for her to come over. It was Alcide's father, her old pack master. "So I see you made your way down here." He walked her into his house.

"Yeah It wasn't too hard. Once I saw the both of you leave I thought it would be good to come after you. Then Luna called me. So I thought it would be a good idea to be here instead. Luna sounded so distressed on the phone. Like she knew something was going to happen to her." She looked around.

Seeing that there was a chair not too far away from her, she moved over to it and sat down. A smile curled around her lips," I need a favor from you." He rolled his arms around, crossing them he smile lightly. "Alright. What is it?" She leaned in closer to him, trying to relax a little.

"I want you to get my son away from Rikki. The only reason he's going after Sam is to prove to her how much of a man he is. He is doing anything he can to impress her." The male growled softly with his voice becoming hard.

"Alright I'll do my best. I was kind of going to try to win him back over soon. I could tell he wasn't acting himself. I'm surprised he spared me, the old Alcide it would have never been a question." The woman nodded, Alcide's father walked into the kitchen "Do you want tea or coffee?"

"Coffee. Light and sweet." He turned on the coffee pot, "So how do you think you'll adjust to pack life?" He asked pulling a few cups out, he started through the fridge to get some cream for Red's coffee. He walked over putting the cream on the table, she smiled "Thanks. I think I'll do fine." He poured the coffee, putting four sugars in hers.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to Sam. I have your back Maebh. I don't think what Alcide's doing is right. Nor was what Rikki did to those humans." She nodded in agreement, there was a knock on the door. Alcide entered the house speaking fast "We caught scent of Sam. We're going after him. I need you two with me."

_**Rikki attacking humans? Do you think that's too OOC? And Meabh going after Alcide. Good Idea? Let me know.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four On The Run**

The ground met paws, soft against the earth. Howls echoed throughout the woods, a red wolf came into view. A large black wolf appeared next to her, his rather large frame came past her nose, which she planted in the ground. Starting to sniff around to find the scent of a particular shifter whom she was sworn to protect. Alcide walked past her and went deeper into the woods, which made her turn around.

Meabh knew right where Sam was going, he had a plan to meet Lafayette outside the compound. The red wolf started towards where she thought they may end up. So at the edge of the woods, she saw Sam running his ass off with Emma and that girl. A few howls came from behind him, he pushed them forward "Go Go GO." He called out, he turned around. Seeing Meabh standing on a large rock.

He knew he was in good hands with her watching out for him, he climbed into the car. It pulled out with the other wolves coming to the edge of the forest they stopped seeing her on the rock. Alcide approached her shifting back into his human form. "Where's Sam?" He called up to her, she shifted into her human form. "Before I got here he was in a car. They took off speeding. I have no idea where he went."

"Damn it!" Alcide cursed, with the other wolves behind him whining. He commanded them to go and they did. That left him and Meabh alone, which was something Rikki didn't like. So she stayed behind hiding her form in the brush. The young woman looked over to Alcide who was ripping pissed at her for allowing him to get away. "I understand you want Emma to be with Sam but she belongs here with the pack and her Grandmother."

Jumping down from the rock, Meabh landed on her two feet sighing lightly. "Look Alcide I don't want any part of this. I'm only going along with it so you would let me be." She looked up at him, coming in a bit closer to the man. He closed his eyes shaking his head. "Meabh that's not how things work in this pack, I need you on this. I know your tracking abilities are better than any of these other wolves."

"Thanks for the complement but I can't do this. I know the only reason you're doing this is to impress that bitch of yours. She's no good for you. Luna wanted Sam to have her, she knew what being raised by the pack would mean for Emma and she didn't want that for her." She spat her eyes turned red, but instantly they turned back to a deep blue. Alcide looked into her eyes, he grabbed onto her with a slight growl. This made her lean up and kiss him deeply.

He responded, kissing her back, it was something he never expected from her. It had been years since they had kissed each other but the spark was still there. Once the kiss was broken, a flash of wind came past him, breaking Meabh and him apart. Rikki started to roll around with her trying to gain leverage, claws out, scratching at her face.

Red growled loudly, pushing the younger wolf off of her. Her eyes turned red once more, until Alcide pulled Rikki away, "Enough the both of you." He held down his mate, while Meabh turned away from her. "Sorry Alcide." Walking away he let go of Rikki. "Don't do that again." The pack master looked at his mate with shame, even if it was his fault. "You shouldn't be saying that. She kissed you. Called me a bitch. You have no right-"

"I have a right. Just because she kissed me doesn't mean it meant anything to me Rikki. You are my mate, the one I want, the only one." He pulled her back into his arms, kissing her. _Who am I kidding Meabh i__s the one I want. Shit I can't let anyone know that._ Breaking the kiss he turned away, something just made him so uninterested with the kiss. Rikki could feel something was up but she couldn't quite understand what. Moving away from him she shifted into her wolf and took off.

Alcide stood there with a half smile on his lips, Red started back to him. He felt the urge again, it won. He grabbed her, pulling the woman closer to him. The pack master pulled the red wolf into another deep kiss, the sparks started to fly along with her arms crawling around his neck. He pushed her up against a tree, pinning her in place, he deepened the kiss.

After a few moments Red pulled away from the kiss, her eyes glanced up to his. Alcide smiled putting his arm around her, feeling like he was meant to have her there. She made him realize the real reason he was going after Sam. It was nothing more than to impress Rikki, which was something he didn't want to do anymore. But he had to keep up the act, he needed to keep Rikki happy until he was ready to leave her.

"I am sorry I have to go after Sam but I won't hurt him. I can promise you that. I just want it to seem like I'm going after him." Red understood now why he wanted her to come with him. It was for Sam to get away, and hopefully get his life started in a new place. With him and Emma but Red didn't want to see him take Emma so far away from her, she really loved Emma. But she knew it was for the greater good, Luna would have wanted it this way.

"I understand Alcide. I'll keep a good eye out for him. Let you know if I see him. I want him to get as far away from this place as he can. If any of the wolves smell him, he'll be a dead man." She finished leaning into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

The man pulled the woman into a hug "Everything's going to be alright Red." Slowly he cuddled with her, but let her go after a few moments. "We should return to the pack before anyone comes looking for us. I don't want you to catch any shit." He shifted into his wolf along side of Meabh who had already started into a full run. Once the both of them came upon the wolf compound she went her own way.

Going inside she walked up to a bed, she thought it would be best to sleep. Maybe in the morning she could duck out with Alcide to find Sam's scent, she knew he would have taken her away but she didn't know where that would be. Biting onto her lower lip she closed her eyes fluffing up the pillow under her head she fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning came with a loud thud near Red's head, she jumped up bumping her head on the top bunk. A grow admitted from her lips, she looked at the box next to her bed. "Shit why in the world did you wake me up?" She asked looking up at Jackson who laughed. "Come on Red lets go before the rest of the pack gets up and starts their own search." Rolling out of bed, she pulled a shirt on along with a pair of pants.

Jackson couldn't help but try to catch a peek of her body, which cost him a bloody nose. Red used the heel of her foot to almost break his nose with most force she could with a kick. "Don't try that again." Rubbing his nose he growled lightly, "Sorry I didn't mean to-" He was cut off by Alcide coming in, giving them the quiet sign. Both of them got down, with Red starting to catch Sam's scent.

Now the three where off on a mission, not even taking the time to pack, she hoped it wouldn't be too long of a trip. They all got into a car, Alcide started it and down the road they went. A few hours passed until Meabh couldn't pick up Sam's scent, it seemed to disappear.

It seemed like he shifted in the middle of a field in order to throw them off. She sighed "He went though here and now his scent disappeared. I could follow it but its the middle of the day. I think we should try a hotel a few miles away. That could be a good place to start."

Alcide nodded agreeing with her, so the three of them drove another hour away from where they last smelt Sam. Meabh could smell him all over the bar and the hotel. Climbing out of the car Meabh started to look around while the boys booked two rooms.

She knew Sam was here somewhere but she needed a break, so once Alcide opened the door to his room, she ran in. Curling up on the bed, he smiled. "I'm going to check out the bar. I'll be back later." She nodded watching him leave.

Red couldn't help but get up, she watched him leave the hotel walking across the street. She turned her head, grabbing the key off the bedside table. Closing the door she locked it behind her, taking a good smell of the air, she walked down a few doors. Coming up to room 117 she knocked on the door, Sam answered it.

"Red what are you doing here?" He threw his arms out to her, pulling her into a hug she closed her eyes. "I am here with Alcide. He wants to talk to you. I am only here to make sure nothing bad is going to happen." She blinked while he raised her from his arms.

"Alright. Tell Alcide I made up my mind to let Emma live with her grandmother." Sam looked upon her, but Meabh slapped him. "Hell no. She can't go and live with her. She's still part of the pack. I don't want her around Rikki." The shifter looked upon her, with a slight sigh.

"You won't have to worry about that. She told me she was leaving the pack to raise Emma on her own. She gave me her word. She is going to meet me tomorrow night." Meabh growled lightly, she really didn't trust Emma's grandmother with her own back hair. Closing her eyes she spoke "Alright. I trust you, but if something goes wrong then I don't want to hear about it."

Red pouted, Sam closed the door behind him walking into his room. Walking away, she started off to the bar, hearing all the noises of music. It was a soft rock, but it wasn't too loud. She hopped up onto the bar stool, she ordered a hardy drink. A rum and coke, well it wasn't that hardy but she was a light drinker. Quickly she drank it down ordering another.

A few drinks later, she was almost sloshed off her gourd, Alcide saw her on the bar stool. He sighed lightly walking back over to her side. He picked her up. "Why are you here?" He blinked slightly putting her over his shoulder. "Sorry I just didn't like what happened." She closed her eyes, hugging onto her pack master, she smiled. He brought her back to the hotel room placing her on the bed.

He started to change out of shirt he tossed it to the floor, along went his pants. Until Meabh turned around crawl over to him, she pulled him down lightly kissing him on the lips. He returned the kiss, only to pull her onto his large frame. He could tell she was drunk and it was time to use it to his advantage.

Sorry its been a while I just have a lot going on in real life. So what did you guys think?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five The Morning After**

Rolling onto the bed, Meabh started to paw her hand up at Alcide. A smile grew wide on her lips, she pulled him into her. He could feel it, the attraction towards her. But he didn't want to just do her, he wanted to make love her. Gently she kissed him on the lips, she couldn't help but feel the moment.

He wrapped his arms around her with a slight smile on his lips. He continued to kiss her passionately, she pulled away from him. "Alcide I think I'm in love with you." This shocked Alcide, he didn't expect her to still love him even with everything he put her through. Back when she was part of his pack she had fallen for him.

In the state he was in with Debbie breaking up with him for Cooter he was upset. He wanted nothing to do with the pack or anything with it. Until Meabh came to him, she tried to comfort him in may ways. The only thing Alcide didn't know was slowly she was starting to fall in love with him. She started spending nights with him.

She even came over just to have dinner with him, she would have done anything for him. She showed him how much she loved him, she gave herself up to him. Meabh gave everything to him and even after that Alcide still only thought of her as a friend. Until one day he came to realize she was the girl of his dreams.

This happened way after he moved to Shreveport and tried to work things out with Debbie. The sex they where having was nothing more that pity sex on his end. But once he found himself with Rikki things changed, she challenged him. For that he was a bit sad to let her go but he knew he had to. That is if he ever wanted a chance with Meabh.

Turing to face her, he placed his arm around her. "Meabh. I love you and I'm sorry for everything I put you through, I just wanted to let you know that ever since I laid eyes on you I couldn't get you off my mind. I enjoy spending this time with you." He pressed his forehead into hers.

"I am happy you feel that way. Dose this mean you're going to leave Rikki for me?" She asked looking into his eyes, she gently placed a kiss on his cheek. A smile formed onto the man's face, he pulled her into a tight embrace. "Of course. But its going to take time for me to tell her. I promise in the meantime I will take care of you."

"Alcide you well know I don't need protection. I have my claws and fangs for shit like that. But if you're talking about my heart then, yes that needs protecting. I don't want it broken for a second time." Her gaze now went down to her feet, he could feel it. The words she spoke, he had upset her. But he didn't know how to make her feel better.

Alcide pulled Red into a deep kiss, his hands this time started to wonder up her shirt. But Meabh stopped his hand from going too far, even if she was drunk she knew better than to jump in the sack with him right now. Slowly she pulled him on top of her, pulling his hand out of her shirt. She broke the kiss, when their lips parted Alcide looked at her.

"We should get some sleep and try to find Sam again in the morning. I want to tell him to take Emma and run. I don't want to see him back in town, I can't see a good friend of mine get hurt by my pack." Meabh smiled lightly, she could see it, the original Alcide was shining through once more. It made her feel more relived that he was back, and happy he just wanted Sam to move on.

"Well I have some news for you. He is staying here at the hotel. I talked to him earlier and he seemed like he wanted to hand Emma over to her grandmother." Alcide's eyes lit up with a bit of joy. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner? I would have gladly came and talked to him."

"Before you seemed like you wanted to kill him to prove a point. So I didn't want to tell you about him. If I did a few hours ago I don't think Sam would have made it." She slightly smiled grabbing a pillow and placing it under her head. "Now lets get some sleep pack master."

Playfully Meabh pushed him off of her rather small frame, he picked up a pillow and rapped her with it. "You should have told me." She rolled her eyes at him, she grabbed the blankets from under him pulling them over her body. "I promise next time I will." She rolled to her side, he climbed under the cover and turned the light off.

The next morning Alcide woke up before Meabh. He snuck past her and started to look around the hotel to try and find Sam. With no luck he returned to the hotel room and climbed back into bed with her. She rolled over onto her right side facing Alcide, "Went looking for him?" He nodded slightly. "You won't find him. Only I know what room he is in."

Alcide snorted in defeat but Meabh kissed him on the cheek, a smile on her lips. Alcide's phone went off and he answered it. It was Sam, telling him to meet him at a gas station later that night. This must have meant he was going to leave the state, which would be a good thing for him. He wouldn't have to kill his friend.

Meabh took a deep breath, she was hoping she would be able to see Emma again. She really wanted to see the little girl, over the last few years she had become very attached to her but she knew that it was best for Emma to live with either Sam or her grandmother. Since she really wasn't family to her at all. Red rolled over onto her back with a slight grin on her lips.

Alcide looked at her, he couldn't help but give her a kiss on the lips. Gently she laid back down into his arms, she wanted to spend all day in bed with him. Alcide kissed her back but pulled away gently. "I should go get us some breakfast." He rolled out of the bed with a slight grin on his lips.

Red rolled her eyes. "Alright, I'm going to jump in the shower then." Going through her bag she pulled out a pair of denim shorts, a white t-shirt and undergarments. Walking into the shower, she turned it on hot, letting the water beat against her skin. She closed her eyes in thought, is it me or does Alcide love me? Its just weird, the way he looks at me now. It was like he was looking at her in a new light.

Bringing her head under the spray, she started to lather her long red hair with shampoo. It felt good to her, she thought with a slight smile. She heard something, it was the bathroom door opening. Along with the shower door, a man took a step inside. It was Alcide, he placed his strong arms around her small waist.

He gently pushed her against the shower wall, the soap started to run down her body. Which he got a good look at, her rather large breasts, complimented by her small waist and her full hips. She was the picture perfect woman in his eyes. He watched while the water washed all the soap from her hair, a faint blush spread across her cheeks.

Alcide held onto the woman, his eyes turned gold while he grabbed the bottle of body wash. He put some in his hand and proceeded to lather it into her skin. Just slightly running his hands over the tips of her beasts. A small moan passed through her lips, she felt her whole body quiver with pleasure.

He pulled her into a rough kiss, slowly he picked her up by her hips. He held her straight up, she placed her hips around his waist for support. The redhead quietly put her tongue up against the mans mouth, when he opened it.

She slowly slid her tongue down his, they battled for dominance in the end he won. Which made him only pin her harder up against the wall, breaking the kiss a moan escaped her lips. "Alcide..." She cried out in pleasure. He was starting now to become rough with her, removing one of his hands from her waist, it traveled up her stomach.

His hand started to latch onto her right breast with a grin appearing on his face. He slowly started to squeeze her nipple between his fingers. A moan escaped her lips, she grabbed onto his shoulders. She could feel the blood rushing through her body, the pleasure through out her body.

Alcide felt it too, his member had become harden from all the fooling around the two of them where doing. The position she was in was great, he could just plunge it into her but he didn't want to hurt her. He knew if she wasn't properly aroused that it could hurt her. So in turn he started to gently stroke her nipples with his left hand.

Meabh let out another loud moan, she could feel her body starting to become hot and bothered by everything. So he started to penetrated her womanhood with his member, she could feel the head up against her lips. It only made her moan once more, she closed her eyes. Alcide looked at her "Do you want this?" He asked her, she smiled at him. "Only if your willing to give yourself to me."

Alcide locked eyes with Red. "I give myself to you Red. I will be your bond mate from now until the day I die." A slight smile over came the young woman's lips, "As I will be your Alcide I accept your offer." Slowly he pushed the head into her lips, parting them ever so slightly.

He waited inching himself inside of her womanhood, she couldn't help but allow herself to moan loudly. She cringed digging her nails into his shoulders, he groaned lightly from the pain. Slowly he started to move his member inside of her. Her walls started to clamp around his member.

He started to thrust in and out of her, a few moans escaped her lips. The water became hotter against her body. He started to pick up speed pushing her body up against the shower wall, with all his strength. He started to pump harder and harder into her, her moaning turned into screaming.

He felt it, he wasn't going to last much longer. He knocked himself inside of her one more time before he pulled out he spilled his seed onto her body. Quickly the water washed it off of her. She started to take a deep breath, washing what she had on her body off. "My god Alcide that was amazing." He smiled feeling proud of himself, he placed her on her feet.

Meabh looked at him, while he exited the shower. She fallowed behind him into the bedroom, he had a muffin and coffee for her. The young woman smiled slightly "Thank you for such a good day so far." She closed her eyes taking a hold of her coffee and drinking it. "I'm surprised you remembered how I take it."

"I could never forget." A childish grin appeared on Alcide's face, when he took his own cup of coffee and finished it off. She took the muffin and started to eat it quickly at first, by the end she was full. She laid back in bed with him next to her. "Do we have to go?" He nodded looking at her. "We need to be ready for tonight Red."

I want to apologize to the people that read my story. I know its been a long time since I updated. I hope to get more of them out to you guys at least once every two weeks or so. The reason I was gone was my uncle passed away and my laptop broke. I hope you all like this chapter and give me some good feedback.


End file.
